Mr Monk Has To Say Goodbye Again
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Molly Evan's, Trudy's daughter is murdered Monk goes into a deep seeded depression. Just when he things all hope is lost he is given a great gift. This story has twists and turns that will keep you guessing until the end. Rated t for safe side
1. Heartbreak Again

Disclaimer: Peter is my character. So far that's the only character of mine

* * *

"Molly wait!"

Peter, the 20 year old boyfriend of 17 year old Molly Evan's called out after her but she ignored his cries.

"No Peter," she said, "I will not put up with a man who hits me. We're done"

As she finished packing her bag he reached for his gun and shot her through the heart killing her instantly.

((The following day))

Leland was doing work in his office when Randy came in.

"Captain... bad news," Randy said and then stood there wordlessly for a minute.

"**AM I SUPPOSED TO GUESS,**" Leland asked annoyed then took a breath, "Sorry... I had a bad day yesterday"

"Well it's about to get worse. Some hikers found a body"

Leland shrugged. That was nothing new. It happened every day.

"And..."

"The body was Molly Evans—Trudy's daughter"

Leland gasped.

"Monk's stepdaughter?"

"I'm afraid so"

As if on cue Monk came in.

"Leland I have some good news"

"Yeah Monk," Leland said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I have news too"

"Okay, you go first"

"No," Leland said, "I want to hear what you have to say."

"Captain... he needs to know," Randy said, "Putting it off is just going to postpone the inevitable. He needs to know"

"You're right. Monk sit down"

"Why?"

"Please... just do it"

Monk nodded and took a seat.

Leland didn't say anything for a minute.

"I have something to tell you," he said, "and you're not going to like it"

"Probably not," Monk agreed, "I don't like a lot of things but that's okay"

"Some hikers found a body in the woods," Leland explained

"So," Monk replied, "If that didn't happen-"

"Monk," Leland took hold of his friend's hand, "the body that they found was no ordinary body. It um... well the body that they found was Molly's"

Monk stared for a few minutes as if he didn't understand. Then it sank in. Trudy's daughter was dead!


	2. Denial

"No, this isn't happening," Adrian said emphatically.

"I know this is hard," Leland said gently, "but-"

"What's hard," Adrian asked, "I'm going to wake up and find this isn't real"

"Monk, it **is **real," Leland said. The longer his friend stayed in fantasy land the harder reality hit him.

"IT'S NOT REAL," Monk yelled covering his ears like a child not wanting to hear something he didn't want to hear, "IT CAN'T BE REAL. Molly is just 17. She's too young to die."

"Monk, you can say that Trudy's alive too. That doesn't make it true"

"Seventeen-year-olds DON'T die"

"Monk, **seven **year olds die"

"Molly can't be dead. She just can't be"

"Randy," Leland said, "Call Natalie"

"On the phone you mean?"

"No Randy I mean through telepath thoughts. OF COURSE I MEAN ON THE PHONE!"

"I'm on it," he said.

"Thank you," Leland mumbled.

Natalie was getting dressed to start her day when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Natalie," Randy began, "It's me... um you need to get down here"

"Is something wrong," Natalie asked

"It's Molly," Randy began, "She's dead"

That took a minute to sink in.

"When did that happen?"

"It happened last night. Some hikers found her body in the woods"

"Oh GOD," Natalie gasped, "I'll be right there"

Steve Albright woke up around that time.

"Honey what's going on," he asked tiredly.

"I need to go. I'll be back later"

"But-"

"Yeah I know," Natalie interrupted him, "However this is a very rare and very sad exception. It's Molly."

"Molly..."

"Yes, Mr. Monk's stepdaughter. She was murdered last night"


	3. Guilt

Monk sat on the chair in his friend's office. He was in shock. Somehow he felt like it had to have been his fault.

"This is all my fault," he said out loud.

"No it isn't your fault," Randy said, "any more then it was your fault when Trudy died"  
Leland threw a look at Randy. He knew at that look it was the wrong thing to say.

"That **was **my fault too," Monk said, "If I hadn't... if I had-"

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Leland said gently.

"How could I not have known. It was so damn obvious"

"If it was 'so damn obvious' then I would have known too," Leland pointed out, "Granted I'm not as good a detective as you are but I know enough to know when something is 'so damn obvious'"

Monk didn't even crack a smile. How could he? His life was falling apart once again.

"Look, Molly is in a place where nobody or anything can hurt her again. She's safe. She's happy-"

"That may well be true," Monk said, "but she's **dead **and if I hadn't messed up somewhere in my life she would be alive"

"You can't blame yourself," Leland said, "GOD doesn't work that way."

"No but the devil does"

"Maybe," Natalie said coming in, "but GOD is stronger then the devil any day"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes Mr. Monk"

"Then why is Molly dead? Why is Trudy dead"

"Trudy is dead because some jack in the box (she wouldn't say JACKASS) judge felt the need to cover up a secret. Molly is dead because someone decided to kill her."

"I should have been with her yesterday," he said, "I was going to take her to a movie but I got sick. If I wasn't sick she-"

"Would have died another time and another place and probably she would have still been murdered... just like Hope was."


	4. Scolded

Once Natalie gently managed to coax Monk out of the room Leland turned to Randy.

"Randy," he said, "I know you had only the best of intentions at heart but your social skills today left **a lot **to be desired. You should not have brought up Monk's adopted murdered daughter when he had just lost his stepdaughter"

"Okay," Randy admitted, "I guess that wasn't the **smartest **thing to do"

"No it wasn't," Leland said, "Please **think **before you speak next time"

"So am I going to get the pointer," Randy asked shyly

"No because I know that you didn't mean to upset Monk. I know you just weren't thinking. You're a good man, Randy and you are also a caring man but sometimes you need to think before you speak and before you act. How do you suppose Monk is feeling right now?

"Sad?"

"Distraught. What he had left of Trudy is now GONE. He feels like he's all alone in this world. Do you really think this was a good time to remind him that he has a dead adopted daughter?"

"Probably not," Randy admitted, "I'm sorry"

"You can apologize to Monk," Leland told Randy, "when he's ready to hear it"

Randy nodded.

"That's fair," he admitted.

"Yes it is," Leland said

Monk sat in Natalie's car numb. There are some shocks that are so deep you can't even feel it. It would hurt too badly if you felt it. Later the numb wears off and you do feel it. It burns through your soul. It's enough to bring you to tears. He called that level endless.

That was how he was feeling now. He couldn't process the fact that the last part of Trudy was gone. He couldn't process the fact that he had lost the one steady factor in his life. He had lost Hope first. Then he lost Trudy and now he had lost Molly. Now there **was **no hope for him. He was just going to sink into- No he wasn't. He would not dishonor Trudy that way nor would he dishonor Molly. The SON OF A BITCH who killed her would pay for it!


End file.
